1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment film, a method of fabricating the alignment film, a liquid crystal device, and a projection type display device. More particularly, the invention relates to an alignment film that shows an excellent alignment control force to a target molecule thereto alignment properties are endowed.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal device that is used to modulate light that is mounted on a projection type display device, such as a liquid crystal projector, and a direct view type display device mounted on a portable telephone has a configuration in which, for instance, between two substrates disposed opposite to each other, a liquid crystal layer is interposed. On the liquid crystal layer side of these substrates an electrode for applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer is formed. In such a liquid crystal device, on outermost surfaces of paired substrates, which are liquid crystal layer sides of the paired substrates, an alignment film is formed for controlling an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules when a voltage is not applied, and a display is implemented based on a change of the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules from when a voltage is not applied to when a voltage is applied. Such an alignment film like this, one in which a surface of a polyimide film is rubbed with cloth or the like in a predetermined direction, is excellent in a liquid crystal alignment control force (liquid crystal alignment control function), and is widely used. For instance, refer to Japanese Laid Open H3-215832 patent.